World War Dalek: Judgement of the Daleks
by penguin adventures
Summary: It been two weeks since the end of the third world war, and while on a mission to stop Dave in Antarctica the penguins get captured by the daleks. Little do the penguins know, that this act is the beginning of the next World War...World War Dalek. the penguins are about to dive into a Dalek plot that will shake the planet to it's core. guest appearances by Dave and Dr. Blowhole.
1. chapter one: Dave in Antarctica

Brine Labs: Antarctic Research Center, Antarctica

March 28th 2016

(Skipper's POV)

We were outside the Antarctic Research Center. "Why would Dave be interested in the middle of the icy wasteland?" I said, "the nearest penguin colony is miles away." "Skipper," Kowalski said, "we appeared to be surrounded." "What!" I shouted. "Skipper!" Private shouted, "Octopi incoming!" We were quickly surrounded by Octopi and was instantly captured. The Octopi rudely shoved us into a cage and pulled us into the dark and ominous interior of the base. The cage was pushed onto a lift and then we descended to Dave's main lab. "Skipper! Kowalski! Rico! And Private!," Dave shouted, "the gangs all here!" "What is your sick and twisted plan this time Daryl!" "Dave," Kowalski whispered. "Well Dan what is the plan," I said.

"Get my name right at least once!" the infuriated octopus replied, "and then maybe I'll tell you my plans." "At least Blowhole isn't rude about it," Private replied. "How about we try something blowhole hasn't though of before," Dave said, "why don't I kill you and then put my plans into action." "Well, what is the point of destroying the world if our arch-rivals didn't knew we did it?" a voice said. "That's impossible," Kowalski said. "Nothing is impossible Pen-gu-wins!" Blowhole said as he appeared out of the shadows. "Wait a minutes neither of you should be here," I said. I pointed at Dave, "You were turned to ash," I said. "I'll going let you keep guessing," Dave replied. I pointed at blowhole, "And your supposed to be in North Wind's Madagascar supermax prison!" "I did tell you that I have Agent everywhere," Blowhole said turning to Red One," Didn't I?" "How should I knew I was unconscious when the North Wind arrested you," Red one said. "Oh…funny the things that slip you mind," Blowhole replied.

And then Blowhole's computer with it's ridiculiously deep voice said, "would you like me to play a recording of you saying those exact words?" "Go ahead," Blowhole replied. "This is not the end Pen-gu-wins! I will not be imprisoned for long! Don't you forget Skipper I have Agents Everywhere! And one day very soon I will return to have my re…End of Recording" "You were arrested by the North Wind!?" Dave said. "I escaped," Blowhole replied. "but you were still arrested by the North Wind!" Dave said. "What are you going to do call them?" blowhole said, "You don't even know how to use skype!" "I do know how to use it!" Dave said turning to the control panel, "Now what button do I press!" "Dave!" Kowalski said, "Your microphone it's not on!" Classifed appeared on the screen, "hit the button with the picture of the microphone!" "Every time a villain calls in this happens."

"Move over!" Blowhole shouted before letting out his maddening evil laugh, "Greetings North Wind! It is I Dr. Blowhole with proof that your Prison security is useless!" "How did you escape Prison bottlenose!" Classified said. "What are you doing in Dave's base?" Blowhole said. "We're not in Dave's base," Classified said. "Also I know the location of all your bases," Blowhole replied. "No!" Classified said. Blowhole pushed a button on his control panel and Classified, Eva, Corporal, and short fuse appeared in the lab. "Why did you teleport the North Wind here!" Dave shouted. "Killing two birds with one stone," blowhole replied. Classified held up his watch and pushed a button and the North Wind disappeared in a flash of light. "Oh," Blowhole shouted, "I guess you can watch our plans unfold live!" "I don't think so," Classified said cutting the connection. The Big Screen had a message on it, " _[End Transmission…]"

"Do you really know the location of all the bases?" I said. "No I was bluffing," Blowhole replied, "Er…I mean…of course I do!" "right…" I said. "Now perhaps you are wondering what our plan is," Blowhole said. "The suspense is killing me," I replied. "sarcastism will not serve you well today," Blowhole replied, "Behold the…" "DINOSAURFICATION RAY!" "The Dinosaurfication ray?" Kowalski said. "or The Dinofier for short," Blowhole replied. "that has got be the most ridicolus thing I ever heard!" Kowalski said. Blowhole fired the ray and turned Kowalski into a T-rex…as the room had a low ceiling Kowalski got smashed and couldn't move. "Oh it's not ridicolus," Kowalski replied. "Turn him back right now!" I shouted. "Sure…After I turn the four of you!" Rico hacked up the penguinfication ray and fired at the dinofication ray. The massive weapon over loaded and then blew up. Rico returned Kowalski to normal and then turned the penguinfication gun on blowhole. I shook my head. Blowhole took that instant escape his lobsters fleeing with him. The Octopi instantly surrendered at the sight of the penguinfication gun.

"Please! Don't turn me into a penguin!" Dave said. "I think It's time you got a new understanding and respect for penguins," I said. Kowalski raised the penguinfication gun and fired. The beam turned Dave into a penguin and then started to bounce off a bunch of mirrors and a disco ball turning dave's entire octopi army into penguins. "You will pay for this!" Dave shouted, "I will find a way to turn me and my army back to normal! Mark my words!" Dave and his entire army teleported away presumable back to his sub. "Now that's what I call a mission accomplished," I said, "Private call the North Wind to clear this place out….they might find some useful intel or something." And then the entire building exploded knocking us across the empty tundra. "Okay! Dave activated the self-destruct," I shouted, "what else could go wrong!" As soon as I shouted this the Dalek fleet appeared above us and we were surrounded by daleks. " ** _You are now prisoners of the daleks!"_** "Please forgive me for this," Kowalski said angerly, "but I suggest you shut you fishhole!" "I deserve that," I replied.

(end of chapter two)


	2. Return of the god of all daleks

12:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

Imperial Dalek Ship

Prison cell

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski status report," I said. "the Daleks are keeping us alive for some reason," Kowalski replied, "and it can't be good." The door to the cell slid open and emperor Dalek-Sec in all his glory entered the room, " ** _You will come with me!"_** "oh…emperial escort," Kowalski, "there is something big planned for us." Imperial guards and Drone daleks joined the escort as we were lead into the center of the ship. The gaint imperial chamber was void of the gaint emperor dalek as it would be expected. Dalek-Sec was now on a rasied platform denoting his emperor status.

"So why are we here," I said. " ** _You will stand witness to the resurrection…" "_** Resurrection of who?" I said. " ** _Do not interrupt the emperor!"_** Dalek-Sec shouted. " ** _Do not interrupt!" "DO NOT interrupt!" "Do not interrupt!"_** " ** _Silence!"_** a deep voice shouted. Every single dalek went silent as the gaint emperor Dalek ascended from below. " ** _Stand Witness!"_** Dalek-Sec shouted, " ** _To the resurrection of the God of all Daleks!"_** "This…is bad," Kowalski replied. "thanks captain obvious," I muttered. " ** _Give the order!"_** the "god" of all daleks replied. " ** _Begin the invasion of earth! The Daleks will become the masters of earth!" "Daleks are the masters of earth! Daleks are the masters of earth! Daleks are the masters of earth!" "The planet below will be exterminated!" "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_**

 ****While the Daleks were busy chanting their approaching victory we managed to slip past them and escape. Unfortantely the giant dalek saw everything, " ** _The Penguins are escaping!"_** The Supreme Dalek sprang into action, " ** _Attention all Drone Daleks! Find and destroy the penguins! They must not escape this ship alive!"_** The drone daleks left the chamber and began their search, " ** _Seek! Locate! Destroy!" " Seek! Locate! Exterminate!"_** " ** _Dalek-Sec! The traitor is still out there!"_** the giant Dalek shouted. " ** _Dalek-Cann will be found and exterminated!"_** Dalek-Sec replied. " ** _No you will bring him to me so I may exterminate him myself!"_** " ** _Understood_** ," Dalek-Sec replied turning to Dalek-They and Dalek-Jast, " ** _Dalek-They! Dalek-Jast! You will be in supreme command of the taskforce! Find Dalek-Cann and bring him here!" "Wait!"_** The Dalek that was once the emperor said, " ** _is the future of the dalek race secure?" "We will take our place as the supreme power of the universe,"_** Sec replied as he exited the "temple". Meanwhile We made our escape much to the Supreme Dalek's shock. The Supreme Dalek made quick work of the daleks that failed to catch us. "Kowalski status report," I said as the dalek escape pod rushed to the planet below. "I am randomly pushing buttons as we spin out of control skipper," Kowalski said. "Can I push one…I'll feel better," I said. "Prepare for splashdown!" Kowalski said as Rico started to hag. "Don't you dare get gravity sickness in here!" Kowalski shouted. The escape pod smashed into the ground and blasted into pieces.

As we dusted ourselves off as we climbed out of the wreakage Kowalski said, "Or crashdown as it were." "We can't make a normal landing can we?' Private said. "like I said that Christmas eva…any landing you can walk away from is a good landing!" I said. "except the one where we crashed the north wind's jet and ended up drifting for days…" "While the North Wind sat in the lap of luxdary…" I said. "Did you happen to pay for that bill," Kowalski said. "What bill?" I said. "The bill for 19 millons dollars for the vehicle we stole and destroyed?" "Well if they didn't use that manga-clamp on the plane it wouldn't have gotten tied up on that rock and blown up in the first place…they won't have a crashed plane!"

"Well did you pay for the bill?" Private said. "OF course!" I said. Classified then decide to show up, "No you didn't." "Why are you here! Decided to help us with the impeding dalek invasion?" "No…" Classified said, "I'm here to investage claims that you watch everything your team does…with cameras." "What?" I said glaring at private said. "Anyway I have some ques…" and then he realized what I just said, "Dalek Invasion!" "Um yeah…" I said. "When is this dalek invasion?" "Based on my calculations the daleks will invade in about…" Kowalski said. And then the Dalek fleet showed up above us. "…right now," Kowalski said.

(end of chapter two) ****


	3. Chapter three: the invasion begins

New York City, new york

1:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Kowalski, how many daleks are we looking at here?" skipper said. "worldwide?" I asked. "No in New York!" Skipper said. "the standard 20 million," I replied. "Now how many dalek's worldwide," Skipper added. "My Alien Invasion Observation Satellite or AIOS…just went dark," I replied, "so I have no idea." "Curse you Alien Invasion Observation Satellite!" Skipper shouted. "what was the last number?" "Um…well," I said, "I really don't think you want to…" Skipper glared at me. "72 billion," I whispered. "What?" Skipper said. "72 Billion!" I shouted. "oh dear…" Private said. "Yeah…I'm done here," Classified said, "To the North Wind bunker!"

Classifed threw a smoke bomb to the ground and made his escape. "He's not living that one down," Private said. "So much for nothing breaks the wind," Skipper muttered. The city decended into chaos as the dalek fleet started to fire on the street. The Dalek's cries of Exterminate further added to the chaos and confusion. We ducked into an alley as the ships shot up the sidewalks. Missiles and laser beam hit into building causing the sky to fill up with smoke. The Daleks themselves hit the street exterminating the survivors of each airstrike. There was plenty of smoke but no fire…at least not yet.

In the distance the Daleks barricaded the Brooklyn bridge not allow anyone in or out of the city. A squadron of jets flew overhead but were quickly dispatched by the smaller dalek patrol ships. "We need to leave…" I said. Skipper watched with horrors the dalek fleet reduced the Statue of Liberty to rubble, "NO!" Skipper said. "UM…" Private, "It was just a copper statue…" "and the symbol of American liberty!" Skipper shouted. "It is?" Private said. "Why do you think they called it the STATUE OF LIBERTY!" And then to add insult to injury and Daleks reduced the 1766 floors of the Freedom Tower to 1600." "have the dalek have no respect for culture!" Skipper shouted. "You should see what they did to disney world," I said pointing to the jumbotron that was still playing the news. Skipper looked up, "They replaced the epcot dome thing with a gaint dalek-shaped building?" he said. "Spaceship earth?" I said, "No I was talking about the big castle."

Footage of a smouldering ruins where the center piece of Disney magic kingdom used to be. The Daleks also building another gaint Dalek-shaped building in it's place. "Look what they did to disney's animal kingdom." "They just parked their ship on top of the everest ride," I said. And then the jumbotron exploded as a dalek missile flew into it. This started fire on jumbotron's supporting building. "I hate to see what they did to time's square," Private muttered. "We need to move," Skipper said. "Hmm…for some reason the daleks are interested in Dave's base under the rockerfeller center's ice rink," I said, "or their interested in blowhole's base under that." "Let just go for broke and say that their interested in both abandoned secret bases," Skipper said. "

"Yeh," I said, "that's probably it." "To rockerfeller center!" Skipper shouted. " ** _I do not think so!"_** a special weapons dalek replied flanked by two platinum daleks. "What do you want," I said. "And who's your friends," Skipper said. " ** _Surrender to the might of the Frost daleks!"_** The special weapons dalek replied. " ** _Freeze!"_** both of the "frost" daleks replied. "I don't think so," Skipper said. And then four daleks with flamethrowers appeared, " ** _Then prepare to die in Fire and ice!"_** the "flamethrower" daleks fired creating a wall of fire behind us that cut off our escape. The Frost Daleks then created to walls of ice on either side and then used their freeze rays to make ice spikes as well. Well the frost daleks did this the we could hear the gun of the special weapons dalek charging up. "Skipper," I said, "the special weapon dalek's gun will be fully charged in seven seconds." " ** _And you will die in…Five…Four…Three…Two…"_** and then the Special Weapons Dalek exploded taking the two frost daleks with it.

"onwards to rockerfeller center," Skipper shouted. We rushed out of the dalek's "element" trap and contiuned towards rockerfeller center. We pasted the empire state building and noted how the daleks were trying their best to avoid hitting it. A convey of police and SWAT vehicles rushed in the direction of the warzone only to sped off in the opposite direction a few minutes later some of the vehicles with visualble scorch marks. "Flamethrower daleks," I said. "Maybe it's just a fad," Skipper said as we made it to the complex of buildings that make up rockerfeller center. The courtyard that held the skating rink during winter had a massive smoking hole as The Daleks sent down people with strange helmets on their heads. " ** _The robomen will investgate the abandoned underground base!_** " The White Supreme Dalek then turned it's attention to a strange taskforce of Daleks and ugly humanoid figures. " ** _Dalek scout team seven will take these orgons and enter NBC World Headquaters."_** A jumbotron in rockerfeller center was boardcasting some soap opera. On the other side of the center was a building marked New York Action News which was surrounded by daleks with ominous looking black guns where their standard weapons should be.

"Their trying to shut down the local new networks!" I shouted. "The Daleks have surrounded ABC News !" Private shouted. "Is anyone on duty?" I said. "It the news networks there is always someone on duty!" Skipper shouted. "Wait is that Dalek-Cann?" Private said holding up his bincolors. "What?" I said. " ** _Dalek-Cann!"_** the Dalek Time Controller shouted, " ** _The time has come for you recokoning!"_** "I sense a multilayered well thought out plan," I said. "Commence operation: Dalek Recokoning!" Skipper shouted. All the nearby dalek heard Skipper say this and started to head out way. "Rico we need weapons!" Skipper shouted. Rico hacked up three of the dalekbusters and the dalek-slayer.

Rico handed out the three dalek-busters and handed Skipper the Dalek-slayer. Skipper fired and took out half of the daleks currently in Rockerfeller center. Skipper also took out every window across several city blocks, set off thousands of car alarms, and obliterated several fire hydrants, trash cans, new paper stands, benches, and multiple vehicles(amoung a whole bunch of things…And I will not list every single thing!). "My Car!" someone shouted. "I think I'll leave the firing of this to you," Skipper said as he handed it to me. Emperor Dalek Sec appeared on the NBC jumbotron and addressed all the daleks in the area. " ** _Exterminate the Penguins! They must not escape Rockerfeller center!"_** "bring it on," Skipper muttered.

(end of chapter three)


	4. chapter four: cann's recokoning

Rockerfeller center

Outside NBC tower

2:00 P.M. Eastern Standard time

(Skipper's POV)

" ** _Exterminate the Penguins! They must not escape Rockerfeller center!"_** "bring it on," I said. "Skipper this way," Kowalski said, "we might be able to sneak past the daleks." "Lead the way!" I shouted. Kowalski lead us past the rockerfeller icerink making sure that the daleks couldn't see us. " ** _Find the Penguins!"_** a bronze dalek moving across the other side of the icerink shouted, " ** _Find and exterminate!"_** Without incident we made it to the courtyard where a makeshift dalek parliament was convening. The Dalek inquisitor, Dalek X stood on a raised platform his voice drowning out the sounds of battle above and around them. " ** _Dalek-Cann You are charged with crimes against your fellow daleks!"_** Dalek X replied. " ** _Dalek X what is your verdict?"_** a

Strategist replied. **_"Guilty!"_** Dalek X replied turning to Dalek-Cann. " ** _Any last words?"_** Dalek-cann's lights lit up. " ** _You sentence is to be wipe from existence!"_**

 ****"He doesn't even get an defense!" Kowalski said, "Or a lawyer!" Every Dalek in the area spun around to face us. " ** _Correct,"_** the strategist replied. " ** _Daleks have no concept of lawyers,"_** a new more arrogant sounding voice said. " ** _The Dalek Time Controller is on the floor!"_** Another Dalek replied. The Dalek Time Controller moved aside to let a Special weapon's past. "A special weapon's dalek?" Kowalski said. "I have a feeling there's something special about this one." " ** _Dalek-Cann prepare to be wiped from existence,"_** The Dalek Time Controller replied. The Special weapon's dalek appeared. "What is that," I said looking at the black special weapon's dalek. " ** _Behold the power of the Temporal…"_** " ** _Emegerceny temporal shift!"_** Dalek-Cann replied. Dalek-cann to the shock of the entire assembly disappeared in a flash of light. "Oh…he didn't need our help at all," Kowalski muttered. "Kowalski," I said backing up towards the exit, "I think we need to get…out of here!" Kowalski nodded and we ran towards the exit while the Daleks began their attack. " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" "Annihilate!" "Distergrate!" "Fire!" "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" "Obliterate!" "Incinerate!" "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" "Annihilate! Exterminate! Destroy!"_** Kowalski, Rico, Private, and I ducked, dodged, and jumped the daleks death beams as we made our escape.

As we ran out of the dalek controlled courtyard I shouted, "come and get us you lousy shots!" " ** _Pursue and exterminate!" "Seek! Locate! Destroy!"_** "Let them chase us," I said, "it will be over soon enough…" " ** _The penguins are irrelevant now!"_** the voice of dalek-jast rang out, " ** _While the Penguin attempt to save their city Washington D.C. will fall!"_** "No on my watch," I said, "Kowalski transport to D.C options." "the Subway is out of the question," Kowalski said, "Grand Central Station is probably crawling with daleks." "what about the airport?" Private said. "JFK is surrounded by Daleks and don't even get me started on LaGuardia," Kowalski replied, "and the sub forget it! Daleks have the NY docks under their control." Kowalski the pulled out the space-time teleport, "And the daleks have some sort of teleport block up…like the one back in Kiev(please read A very penguin december: Daleks in russia)." "don't reminded me," I said. "the Super-plane would be too risky," Kowalski said, "as would the bi-planes, the jet-packs, and any other flying vehicle!" "What about the Car," Private said. "Nope bad idea," Kowalski replied, "the daleks have blocked off all the streets…so the LARV is also out of the question." "so we can't escape by sea, air, or ground," I said. "We could try escaping thru the sewers," Kowalski replied.

"No…I am not dealing with the rats today!" I replied. And then Daleks appeared on both side of the street, " ** _The Penguins have been located!"_** " ** _You will be exterminated!" "Surrender is not accepted!" "Alert high command! We have the penguins!" "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** "The Sewers' it is!" I said flipping up a manhole cover. Private and Rico were staring at the approaching daleks. "Dive! Dive! Dive!" I shouted. Kowalski, Rico, and Private jumped into sewers and I quickly followed replacing the manhole cover as I went down the ladder. The Daleks were directly above us yelling all kinds of threats before leaving. "Let's move," I said, "The sooner we get to D.C. the sooner we get out of this filthy stinking disease ridden cesspool."

Kowalski faced palmed as the rats and their leader appeared, "FILTHY STINKING CESSPOOL!" "Um…Yeah," I said. "We're should have went with the super-plane," Private muttered. "True words but that totally sounds judgemental," the rat king said. "Didn't we have this conversation before?" I said. "Yeah…and I remember exactly how it ended last time," the rat king said. "Sorry rodent monarch but the entire world is being overrun by daleks and I don't need you hot-head in the way right now!" I said. "Well, too bad," The Rat King said, "BECAUSE LOOK WHAT YOU JUST FOUND!" "YAHHH!" The rat king shouted as he charged with his rat minions. "Ah heck!" Rico said. "let's Head to Washington D.C," I said before bolting for it, "This way!" "The smart guy must survive!" Kowalski shouted as Private and Rico ran behind him. "We're doomed! We're doomed! We're doomed!" Max said as he ran next to us. "Moon-cat? What are you doing here?" I said. "What am I doing here?" Max said, "Oh yeah I'm here to warn you that the daleks are about…" And then the entire city blew up blasting us to the other side of new york bay. Everyone (the rats included) got washed up onto a beach. "…Blow up the city," Max said with a cough. "Good to know," the Rat King replied. I turned around in anger at the scorched land that was once Manhatten the beating heart of New York City.

"WE'RE going to D.C now!" I shouted turning to rico, "Mr. Rico signal the super-plane!" Rico pulled out a radio and signaled the super-plane. The Super-plane arrived shortly and we rocketed away. We ended up over the zoo which remarkablely was still standing albeit a bit charded at the edges. In fact the entirety of central park was mostly intact and a skyline of charred and crumbling buildings was scattered in the distance. The Empire State Building still stood as shining as it always been and Freedom tower still stood proudly(well the 1600 levels the daleks left standing). "Skipper," Kowalski said, "if buildings have survived then there might be new Yorkers who survived." "Rico! Plot a course to Washington D.C!" I said. "but what about New York?" Private said. "The rest of the burros are still standing," I replied looking over to Freedom Tower, "there's hope for this city." Rico activated the warp drive and we rocketed away before ending up in virgina across the border from the nation's capital. (end of chapter four)


	5. Chapter five: war of the worlds

Washington D.C

The capitol building

7:00 P.M. Eastern Standard time

(Skipper's POV)

We landed under the cover of smoke in front of the capitol building. The daleks and the national guard were locked in a battle while the police were trying to survive the dalek onslaught. The dalek fleet was firing away as the U.S. airforce struggled to stage a counterattack but their shots just harmlessly bounced off the dalek's shields. They were having an easier time with indivual daleks in the air but just barely. UNIT's Dalek-killer flew by managing to do some damage to one of the ships. The dalek ship that was hit instantly experienced shield failure allowing the jets to finish it off.

While the National Guard and SWAT teams held off the daleks a bunch of congressman were being escorted into an awaiting helicopter. "Kowalski status report," I said. Kowalski looked into the distance, "Daleks are storming the white house!" " ** _Find the presidential bunker and exterminate!" "The White House Defense forces will be exterminated!"_** We watched in horror as the daleks entered the presidential manson. Kowalski hatched into white house security footage and breath a sigh of relief, "The President and the member of the cabinet are being escorting down the secret presidential tunnel out of the city no doubt on route of one of the secret government bunkers…" "While the rest of the country is being overrun with daleks the government will be hiding like cowards," I said. "Pretty much," Kowalski replied. A task force of daleks exited the white house clearly finding it empty. " ** _Why is the white house empty!"_** The Supreme Dalek replied, " ** _Explain!"_** " ** _the president escaped thru a secret tunne_** l," The drone replied, " ** _the secret service collapsed the tunnel before we could reach it."_** The Supreme Dalek exterminated the presidential helicopter Marine One which just happened to be laying around.

The supreme then proceeded to exterminate the entire taskforce. He turned to the daleks that were now at the supreme's side, " ** _Failure will not be tolerated! Find and Exterminate the enemies of the daleks!"_** " ** _I Obey!"_** " ** _The Penguins have been located!"_** " ** _The Penguins Will be exterminated! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** "Boys we need to stop the Daleks before they do what they did to New York to D.C!" We moved away from the capitol, pass the smouldering remains of the library of congress and entered the battleground that was the national mall. With the Lincoln memorial as a silent witness The Daleks had cornered white house security, the national guard, the FBI, the police, and SWAT in the center of the park where a fountain used to be. The World War Two, martian luther king, and Vietnam memorials looked untouched and a world away from the battle.

"This does not look good," Kowalski muttered. The national art gallery was burning, the Smithsonian institute was now a smouldering pit, and their was a massive hole that went all the way down to the national archive. "That is definitely not good," Kowalski replied. The Washington Monument was missing the top three quarters and was also burning. And the dalek ships hovering unchallenged above us didn't help matters. The remaining forces of D.C were surrounded and outnumbered and had actually surrendered. " ** _Daleks do not accept surrender!"_** the supreme dalek replied before the daleks exterminated them all. " ** _Washington D.C has fallen!"_** another dalek announced. The Supreme then turned towards our hiding place, " ** _You have failed penguins! Now the capital of America belongs to the daleks!"_** "we're too late," Private said. " ** _Chicago is next on the list and you will fail again!"_** Kowalski grabbed the space-time teleporter and teleported us back on the super-plane. The despite the fact that the capitol was burning right next to us the plane was unscrathed. "Next stop, Chicago," I replied. "Aye skipper," Kowalski replied. "At least the president escape," Private replied looking at the ruining city, "Now I most definitely never be president."

The Dalek had already began taking control of the battle-torn city and were already issuing commands to the people. "This is far from over," I said, "the daleks may have won yet another battle…but not the war." "Agreed," Kowalski replied. We left the city in silence as we flew over the virgina countryside. "I suggest a slow flight over to Chicago," Kowalski said, "less likely to get detected that way." "when will we arrive then," Private said. "We're arrive at O'hare airport at precise Ten A.M. Eastern Standard Time." "Don't you mean Central standard Time?" Private said. "Probably," Kowalski replied. "next stop Chicago…the long way round!" I replied with a roll of my eyes.

(End of chapter five)


	6. Chapter Six: Purify the earth with fire

March 29th 2016

Chicago, Illinois

The Willis Tower

10:00 A.M. Central Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Kowalski status report," Skipper said as we approached the "willis" tower. The Daleks had surrounded the building with metal struts that lead all the way up to antenni on the roof. I pulled out a radio and picked up on a transmission coming from the willis tower. I came to an instant conclusion of what the daleks have done. "The Daleks have turned The Willis Tower into some kind of giant transmitter." "Their massing their forces for war," Skipper replied. "Oh great," Private said. "We need to shut down that transmitter," I said. "Right," Skipper said, "commence operation signal loss!" "Not you best one," I muttered. "I'm running out of ideas," Skipper replied.

The White Supreme Dalek appeared with a taskforce of bronze daleks. " ** _You have run of out of time! You will be exterminated!"_** "Rico signature move…" I whispered. Rico hacked up a smoke bomb as we made our escaped. " ** _My Vision is impared! I can not see!"_** a dalek shouted as the taskforce started to fire randomly. " ** _Do not fire! Do not fire!"_** the supreme shouted as the daleks that were randomly firing started to destroy each other. " ** _Obey! Obey! O…Ahhhhhhhhh,"_** The Supreme shouted as he was destroyed. Before long the entire taskforce was exterminated but we were halfway to the observation deck.

Random elevator music played that was strangely familiar. "Kowalski status report," Skipper said. "I expect the observation deck to be full of daleks," I replied readying the dalek-slayer. Private, Rico, and Skipper readied their dalek-busters as well. "Prepare to fire off you weapons as soon as the elevator doors slide open," Skipper announced. The elevator suddenly stopped, "Floor 108, Observation deck," a recorded voice said. The elevator door slid open with a ding as we exited the elevator the recorded voice said, "floor 108 going down." The elevator door slid shut with another ding and to our surprise their were absolutely no daleks on this level. "Maybe their on the roof," I said. "Or maybe the transmitter controls are…I don't know IN THE BASEMENT!" Skipper said. "Their's no elevator to the basement," I said, "we would have to go back to ground level and then find the staff staircase to the basement." Skipper pushed the button to bring the elevator back up. And then while we waited for the elevator to come back up Skipper fish slapped me into next week.

Meanwhile

Imperial Dalek Ship

The "God" of all Daleks was watching the conquest of earth on a gaint holoscreen and he was not statisfied with the rate of the invasion. The "God" of all Daleks opened the Comm channel that could be heard by all daleks and ships. " ** _Accelerate the invasion!_** " he announced, " ** _Purify the earth with fire! The planet below will be our paradise!_** " " ** _What about the penguins?"_** The "God" of all Daleks was secretly debating whether or not he should order the extermination of the "New" paradigm daleks. Except he couldn't as they had Pure Dalek DNA…Pure and blessed dalek. Meanwhile down on earth the daleks increased their firepower and started following out their new orders.

Willis tower basement

11:00 P.M. Central Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

After wasting time on the observation deck we found the communication center the daleks had built in order to contract the daleks on Skaro and shattered throughout the universe. " ** _Our deep space satillete_** **_will activate in one earth hour!"_** " ** _And when the full might of the dalek empire arrives Earth will fall!"_** " ** _Incoming message_**!" one of the daleks at the controls replied, " ** _It is from the God of all daleks!"_** " ** _Play the message!"_** the strategist that was clearly in charge announced. " ** _It is on the open channel!"_** The arrogant voice of the "god" of all daleks rang out, " ** _Accelerate the invasion! Purify the earth with fire! The Planet below will be our paradise!"_** " ** _Activate the deep space satellite now!"_** the strategist shouted. " ** _Deep space satellite activated!"_** The Strategist looked at the control panels in front of it and said, " ** _Prepare to send the message in fifthteen rels!"_**

Kowalski, Rico, Private, I jumped out of our hiding spot and started to fire off our weapons taking the daleks by complete surprise. " ** _Under attack! Under Attack! Under…Ahhhhhhh" "Exterminate the hostiles! Exterminate! Exterminate! Extermin…Ahhhh!"_** " ** _Send the message! Send the message!"_** A dalek turned towards the control only to get destroyed by a dalek-buster. Another Dalek started to head towards the control panel but was destroyed by the dalek-slayer. "don't even try it," Kowalski said aiming the weapon at the strategist. " ** _Stop them! Get them away from the controls!"_** the strategist shouted. An alarm with off as Kowalski flipped a switch, "Opps I just shut down you deep space satellite," Kowalski said. And then a massive explosion rocked the the building. " ** _What is happening explain!"_** "Oh that was the sound of unit destroying your only way to contact you satellite." " ** _engage secondard transmitting device!"_**

A gaint transmitter with a dish on top of it sparked to live. "Oh come on now!" Kowalski said aiming the dalek-slayer at the device. **_"_** ** _Engage transmitter sonic defense system!"_** a massive blast of sound knocked us off our feet and destroyed the main control panel. While we fought to regain our bearings the strategist went up to the secondary controls. The dalek heartbeat filled the air (you know…beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep) as the strategist looked up with defiance, " ** _Nothing can stop the transmission! All dalek forces will come to earth!"_** Kowalski fired the dalek-slayer and destroyed the transmitter and the strategist. A dying dalek said the last word, " ** _Transmission complete! All dalek forces on route to earth!"_** Kowalski pulled up the galaxic map on the dalek's computer and saw a gaint armada of dalek ships already in the solar system. "Ah heck," Kowalski replied. And then the communication center intercepted one last message. Emperor Dalek-Sec's voice rang out, " ** _Supreme dalek status report!" "The rest of the dalek armada have now entered the outer solar system! They will be upon earth before the day is done!" "tomorrow will we go to the Cern Particle accelerator! And we will force the human work force to use the accelerator to create a blackhole that will destroy the earth!"_** "And the dalek fleet with it," Kowalski muttered.

" ** _Our gravity shields will prevent the dalek fleet from getting sucked into the blackhole,"_** The Supreme said, " ** _And then we will the energy from the black hole to create a new weapon that will secure our rightful place as the supreme power of the universe!" "is the dalek taskforce prepared?"_** " ** _The Dalek Taskforce will be deployed when the time comes!"_** ** _"_** ** _Excellent!"_** Dalek-Sec replied, " ** _The Plan will commence in 24 hours!"_** " ** _What about the penguins?" "The Penguins will be destroyed with the rest of the earth!"_** "Kowalski where is this Cern Particle accelerator?" I said. "Switzerland." "Ready your elkhorns," Skipper said, "we're heading to Switzerland." "Aye Skipper," Private said. We rushed out of the ruined dalek communication center and headed back to where we parked the superplane so we could head off to europe. As we left the communication center we heard the supreme dalek victorious announce the arrival of the rest of the dalek armada over the coms.

(end of chapter six)


	7. Chapter Seven: Exterminate all lifeforms

March 30th 2016

7:00 A.M Eastern Standard Time

Cern Particle accelerator, switzerland

(Skipper's POV)

The super-plane touched down by the entrance of the Cern Particle Acclerator and Kowalski was super-excited about it. "I could aquire another Higgs Boson particle!" he shouted, "We could reenter the battle against extinction!" I shuddered as I remember the clone-o-tron and the stupid dodo, "Never again," I replied. Kowalski was clearly disappointed. "Well at least I can get a quark," Kowalski said. "What?" I said. "An invisible…" "WE are done with invisible things!" I shouted, "Like Blowhole's invisible invisibity ray!" "Actually that invisibility ray was…" "The Worst idea blowhole ever came up with!" "What I'm trying to say is…" "Your right Kowalski we should destroy this Particle Accelerator before the daleks get to it!" I said.

"Destroy…the…The CERN Particle Accelerator! But it's world famous!" Kowalski shouted, "if we destroy that would set the fields of astrophysics and physics…No it would set science in general back centuries!" "Kowalski we must," I said, "we can't let all that procress fall into the wrong hands…or in this case suction cups!" "Imagine the discoveries that they could discover in the future," Kowalski said. "Imagine the damage the daleks could do with this place," Skipper said, "And getting sucked into a blackhole is not how I want to end my life! That is not how my life ends you hear me! Do you hear me!" "Skipper," Kowalski said, "Your… right…it's…it's for the greater good…give me…a…a moment." I slapped Kowalski across the face, "thanks skipper I need that."

"Kowalski how do we destroy this thing with destroying the world," I said. "Ka-boom! Ka-boom! Ka-boom!" Rico said rushing into the building. "No!" Kowalski shouted tackling rico, "we need to shut down the safety measures first!" "good call kowalski," I said. "aw…" Rico said. "Don't worry you get you Ka-boom!" "I can't believe that the day I finally get to see the Cern Particle Accelerator I have to destroy centries of scientific procress," Kowalski muttered, "And I don't even get to see the actual Accelerator!" "Into the Particle Accelerator!" Skipper said. "We can't actually go into the accelerator itself or we would die," Kowalski said, "It's a complete vacumm in there!" "You know what I mean!" I said as we entered the building. We found the control room and knocked out all the workers. Kowalski reached for a switch and deactivated the safety measures. Kowalski then started to push a bunch of buttons, "Okay We can now access the accelerator to place explosive charges."

Kowalski picked up some bags of explosives, "I suggest a mix of termite, dynamite, and..." "too late," Private said looking at a security feed, "The Daleks have arrived." **_"You will program your particle accelerator to create this conditions,"_** A dalek shouted as a dalek agent shoved a piece of paper into a scientist's hand. "But these calculations would create a blackhole that would destroy the earth." **_"_** ** _If you value your life you will began! Began!"_** "but if we activate the particle accelerator with these parameters I will still die." " ** _Correct!"_** The dalek replied, " ** _if I kill you now you will have a slow painful death!"_** The Scientist got the point and started to rush towards the control room we were in, "Kowalski turn the safety measures back on," I said. Kowalski sqribbled something down on a piece of paper and then reactivated the safety measures. The door opened and we quickly dove into a hiding place. The daleks made the door way bigger and then entered the room as the workers jumped to their feet and started to nervously work under the dalek's watchful hate-filled gaze. The Dalek agents blocked the doors as a scientist entered the dalek's formula into the computer that controlled the particle accelerator.

Once he was done the Dalek double check the code to make sure the scientist wasn't trying to add something that would make the formula useless. Kowalski pulled out a smart and started to add a new safety measure in the code that would make the system refuse to run the particle accelerator with the new program active. "The next time somebody tried to use this new code," Kowalski whispered, "the particle accelerator will shut down." A error message appeared on the computer display. " ** _What is the meaning of this!"_** the scientist dalek shouted, " ** _Explain!"_** "I didn't do anything," the scientist replied, "It's probably the safety measures!" " ** _Then deactivate the safety measures!_** " "No," he replied. " ** _Then you will be exterminated!"_** "I don't care," the scientist replied. He dropped the phone he was carrying and it was dialed to the nearest UNIT base. While the Daleks were busy disabling the security measures the scientist dropped the note Kowalski wrote. On the sticky note was the number for the nearby Unit base. "Kowalski you sly dog," I replied.

The building started to shake as UNIT started to bomb the heck out of the particle accelerator. " ** _What have you done,"_** the Dalek replied. "Was my disguise really that good, "the scientist said removing his fake beard and his wig. " ** _Alert! Alert! Alert!"_** a Dalek replied doing a scan, " ** _He is a timelord! He is the Doctor!"_** "I knew I recognized those eyebrows!" Kowalski shouted. The Dalek Agent flipped up the table revealing our position. "Your finished Daleks," I said. " ** _This only the beginning of this war penguins_** ," the scientist dalek replied, " ** _we don't need this particle accelerator to destroy the world!_** " "Back to the question of what I've done," The Doctor said, "I called UNIT and their going to bomb this place to the ground taking you with it!" " ** _The Humans will die…"_** "What humans?" The Doctor replied activating the sonic. The workers around the doctor and on the security cameras were revealed to be holograms.

" ** _Explain!" "_** The Humans were exvacuated yesterday," The Doctor said, "UNIT Was just waiting for my call to do an airstrike and destroy the Cern Particle accelerator and the daleks along with it." " ** _Emergency…"_** "Don't even think about it," The Doctor replied, "I blocked you emergency temporal shifts. If you try you will be boomeranged back into this room." " ** _You will pay for this Doctor!"_** "I don't think so," The Doctor replied removing the tarp that hide the TARDIS, "I would love to stay and chat…but this place is about to be reduced to rubble in a second. So basically…bye." "What about the Cern…" "I been to the future," The Doctor replied, "they'll rebuild it. sure it might take a while to get funding but it will be done…on this exact spot actually." The Doctor opened the TARDIS and we all pailed in as the daleks started to fire. The Dalek death beams were blocked by the TARDIS shields. " ** _this is not the end! World War Dalek is just beginning! You may have won this battle but not the WAR!"_** The rest of the dalek ultimatum was cut off by the sound of the TARDIS dematerializing.

And in a few seconds(or what seemed like a few seconds) the TARDIS landed. The Doors opened and from the safety of the TARDIS we watched UNIT bomb the heck out of the Cern Particle accelerator complex. And when I say we I mean everyone except Kowalski, "I can't watch," Kowalski said. Before long a massive smouldering crater was all that remained. Kowalski took out a lifeform scanner and found no signs of life in a 50 mile radius. "So on to the next battle then," I replied. "Where would even begin," Kowalski said. "Pisa!" The Doctor shouted as he closed the doors, "March 31st 2016!"

After a brief trip through the time vortex we arrived at our destination. The Doctor opened the doors and we were greeted by firey ruins. " ** _Exterminate the Doctor!"_** a dalek shouted amid the burning ruins of pisa. "…Opps…2 hours too late," The Doctor said closing the doors and then dematerializing the tardis. We rematerialized about 5 hours earlier. "Okay the Daleks will arrive in an hour," The Doctor replied. "Are you going to help us?" I said as we exited. "No I have to pay a visit to the so-called God of all Daleks," the doctor replied as he closed the door behind us. "Okay…then," I said, "The daleks are right…we are have more battles to come." "What could be worst then making a black hole on earth?" Kowalski said. Meanwhile dalek command… Dalek-sec in front of bunch of daleks and said, " ** _Commence Project degravitate 2.0! The Earth will become our most powerful ship in history! And we will take our rightful place as the master of earth!" "Daleks are masters of earth! Daleks are masters of earth! Daleks are masters of earth!"_**

To be continued in…

World War Dalek Part Two: Fury of the Daleks


	8. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: Escape from Seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One-shot)

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday oneshots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks 3

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one-shot)

WWIII

Defcon Five(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part three: Daleks no more

 **Alternate Version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3: alternate version

Madly Madagascar: Alternate Version

Madagascar Escape 2 Africa: alternate Version


End file.
